


Savior (By Runrabbitrun) (Podfic by Finnian4ever)

by finnian4ever (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/finnian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sebastian, what are we doing?" I whispered looking deeply into his eyes. "We're loving each other, young master."<br/>A tender fic between Ciel and his butler after the trying day of the zombie outbreak. * I take no credit for this story, only the recording. All props go to runrabbitrun from Fanfiction.net, who is the author.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior (By Runrabbitrun) (Podfic by Finnian4ever)

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vkd2r3atdszdjdg/Savior.mp3


End file.
